Sonríe
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Por que probablemente Sharon no volvería a ver esa expresión en el rostro de su abuela.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. La historia me pertenece y es lo único que me pertenecerá.**

* * *

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado en la misma posición, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y el espacio era algo sofocante, demasiado reducido para su gusto y más cuando este era compartido con su extravagante sirviente, que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella lo que la hizo sentir sumamente nerviosa, esto había estado ocurriendo mucho últimamente cada vez que Break se acercaba a ella más de lo normal, algo que la alarmó, ¿qué pasaba con ella? No entendía aquello que le provocaba estar cerca de su sirviente, y mucho menos entendía como había terminado oculta junto a él en un reducido armario, qué pensaría su abuela de ella, no era propio de una dama esconderse en los muebles de la mansión mucho menos en compañía de un hombre, sintió a su corazón acelerarse cuando Break "accidentalmente" volvió acercarse a ella y rodearle la cintura con su brazo para atraerla más cerca de sí.

— ¡B-Break, que haces! –exclamó alterada por la acción del albino.

—Perdón Ojou-sama, pero el espacio es realmente reducido y sinceramente es más cómodo de esta manera, ¿no lo cree? –al instante las mejillas de la chica se pintaron de un bonito rojo carmín que a Break se le hizo realmente lindo, sonrió satisfecho por la reacción de su querida señorita, el ver sus diversas expresiones era algo de lo que disfrutaba plenamente.

—D-deja de decir tonterías y aléjate un poco, es realmente incomodo estar de esta manera. –reclamó aun con la esperanza de hacer un poco de distancia ente ambos cuerpos y poder tranquilizarse un poco, sin embargo Xerxes sonrió y acto seguido abrazo a la pequeña dama para colocar su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica al mismo tiempo que inhalaba su dulce aroma, Sharon indignada y avergonzada por el comportamiento de Break iba a gritarle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a su abuela, al instante ambos guardaron silencio al ver entrar a la duquesa con su porte elegante aun cuando estaba en su silla de ruedas.

Sheryl había tenido un largo dia en Pandora, muchos papeles que firmar, las reuniones con los demás duques que conformaban la organización, hacer los planes para derrotar a los Baskerville e impedir una nueva tragedia de Sabrier al mismo tiempo que mantenía la ciudad segura de las cadenas que salían del Abyss cada vez más frecuentemente. Realmente había sido un duro dia y lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos era poder llegar a descansar por unos momentos, sin embargo al ser la cabeza del ducado Rainsworth no podía permitirse esas pequeñas sensaciones y placeres, sin embargo solo por esta ocasión se permitió el ser un poco egoísta y decidió tomarse unos momentos para sí misma, se acercó a su tocador y se observó por un largo momento en el espejo, ya no era aquella joven y hermosa mujer que fue en su juventud, no se encontraban esos rasgos juveniles estrictamente serios que siempre la había caracterizado, ni la frescura de una chiquilla que tenía todo el mundo por delante ahora se encontraba un rostro de edad avanzada con arrugas y sin embargo más amable y lleno de experiencia de lo que fue en su juventud. Tantos años habían pasado, tantas cosas, tantas experiencias había cambiado en muchos sentidos, tanto emocional, como físicamente, había habido muchos cambios en su vida sin embargo siempre había algo o más bien dicho alguien que era lo único constante en su larga trayectoria. Rufus Barma, aquel muchacho insoportable y mal educado que siempre peleaba con ella y le llevaba la contraria en todo y aquel tonto jovenzuelo que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y lo seguía demostrando hasta el dia de hoy.

—Eres un completo caos Ru-kun. –dijo a nadie en particular mientras sacaba un par de aretes dentro de un cajón y los miraba con nostalgia y una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba su fino detallado. –no has cambiado nada en todos estos años, aun si es algo egoísta me hace feliz el saber que tus sentimientos por mi siguen intactos. Mi querido Ru-kun.

Dentro del armario Sharon quedo fascinada por la escena que observaba, nunca antes había visto a su abuela de aquella forma, siempre era la gran dama que mantenía su impecable porte como cabeza principal del ducado, la mujer que nunca perdía la calma y siempre actuaba como lo dictaba el legado Rainsworth, delicada hermosa y alegre sin importar las circunstancias, el verla dejar a un lado su fachada para dar paso a una mirada melancólica y llena de recuerdos con ojos soñadores y llenos de esperanzas no alcanzadas al ponerse aquel para de aretes que le habían sido otorgados por el duque Barma era algo fascinante, tanto fue su embelesamiento que se olvidó por completo de donde y con quien se encontraba pero no era la única, Break también había quedado atraído por aquella faceta de la duquesa, el verla de esa forma le recordaba que detrás de aquella alegre, respetable y formidable dama se encontraba una mujer frágil la cual había pasado por mucho en su vida, ocultando y dejando a un lado sus interese personales para poder cumplir con lo que le dictaba su posición social. Una mujer que seguramente habría deseado poder seguir a su corazón y buscar la felicidad que ella quisieras, con quien fuera su verdadero amor y su propia forma de hacer latir su corazón por aquella libertad que nunca le fue otorgada. Unos golpeteos a su puerta hicieron salir de sus pensamientos a los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

—Reim-kun, me alegra que hayas llegado. –dijo esto cuando aquel joven hizo su presencia en la habitación de la duquesa, seguramente llevando una carta del Barma mayor.

—Sheryl-sama. –hizo una reverencia como era su respetuosa forma. –he venido a entregarle esta carta de parte de mi amo. –dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

—Me pregunto que será. –se preguntó pero ambos ya sabían de lo que se trataba, sin embargo en vez de realizar aquel ritual que consistía en leer la carta para inmediatamente arrojarla al fuego la guardó entre las cosas que había en sus cajones. –sin embargo la leeré después, por el momento necesito de tu ayuda mi querido Reim. –pidió la duquesa mientras miraba al simpático chico de anteojos.

—Lo que usted mande Sheryl-sama. –respondió inmediatamente, en parte por el gran respeto que le tenía y también por el temor de que si su amo se enteraba de que no quiso cumplir un deseo de la duquesa lo pasaría realmente mal.

—Necesito que me ayudes a volcar este pequeño mueble. –señaló el pequeño armario en el que se encontraban su nieta y su sirviente, Reim la miró desconcertado por su extraña petición. –me temo que se han escabullido dos pequeños ratoncillos no deseados. –Sharon y Break se quedaron congelados en su lugar al oír la tan calmada y sonriente voz de Sheryl, debieron suponerlo, su abuela se daría cuenta de su presencia aun cuando hicieran lo imposible por evitar ser descubiertos no por nada era una mujer de respetar y temer.

—Como ordene. –terminando de decir esto el joven Lunettes procedió con su tarea de voltear el pequeño mueble, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar el grito de sorpresa que soltó la heredera y el ver como salían de adentro ella y su leal sirviente, quien por reflejo abrazo a Sharon para evitar que esta se lastimara por el impacto. – ¡Sharon-sama! ¡Xerxes! Que hacen ahí. –exclamo escandalizado por tal acción. –Xerxes idiota que se supone que le andas enseñando a la señorita Sharon. -Break iba a responderle a su amigo, todavía se encontraban en el suelo pero ni una palabra salió de la boca de los dos cuando vieron a la duquesa y su brillante sonrisa.

—Jo jo jo, vaya sorpresa nos encontramos aquí. –dijo la muy amigable anciana, demasiado amigable pensaron ambos intrusos. –que par de niños más traviesos me temo que deben recibir una pequeña lección para que aprendan a comportarse, ¿cierto?

Reim tomaba su te mientras observaba a sus dos compañeros, Sharon de igual manera tomaba su te, pero su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido mientras una pequeña hinchazón sobresalía de su cabeza, por su parte Break comía sus postres tranquilamente con más de un chichón sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

— ¿Deberíamos repetir nuevamente esta experiencia no cree Ojou-sama? –dijo con su tono cantarín y despreocupado como si el castigo vivido a manos de su abuela no fuera razón suficiente para no andar metiendo las narices donde no los llamaban, Reim indignado por su osadía empezó a reprenderlo pero la chica solo sacó su abanico y lo dejo caer sobre su sirviente generándoles así nuevas contundencias en su cuerpo y cabeza. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la escena que Break le había regalado, no sería mala idea el poder volver a ver la sonrisa tan hermosa y genuina de su abuela y verla en su más puro estado.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, esto lo escribí con la intencion de lo que creo yo es una parte de Sheryl que nunca muestra a nadie y solo se permite portarse así en privado lejos de todo el mundo, la idea central era el como Sharon y Break descubrian aquella faceta de Sheryl que no se permitía mostrarse a nadie, ni siquiera a su nieta, la pareja se supone es Rufus x Sheryl pero se coló el Break x Sharon (no puedo evitarlo). Espero poder escribir mas de ellos posteriormente.**

 **Lucy los quiere ;). Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos después de mucho tiempo escribí algo nuevamente. Me gustaría que fuera constante pero no puedo hacer nada por eso.**

 **Esta historia o este nuevo capitulo se me ocurrió luego de leer nuevamente el manga y leer los extras donde Gilbert y Oz se enteran de la obsesión del duque por acosar a su querida duquesa y me dije que pasaría si en una de esas ocasiones ocurriera algo inesperado.**

 **Bueno espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ese día había comenzado de la forma más amarga y desesperante posible. Primero su leal y pequeño sirviente le había dado las noticias de que la Duquesa Rainsworth no le respondería su carta anterior, en la que le expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos y la retaba a que los aceptara como tal. Después por algunos azares del destino o más bien por la incompetencia de sus sirvientes el desayuno se había demorado unos minutos, lo cual era inaceptable no podía comenzar el dia y obtener su amada información si antes no se llenaba de esa energía que era necesaria para laborar durante el día y para resaltar esta situación tan desaprobatoria aquel pequeño chico de anteojos que siempre estaba a su servicio no se encontraba por ninguna parte, según una mucama muy distraída y nerviosa le había comentado que el pequeño Lunettes había salido a hacer unas compras después de darle aquella desagradable noticia y no había vuelto aún. Con una fría mirada y ordenando que su desayuno estuviera listo en tan solo cuestión de segundos se encaminó hacia el comedor donde tomaría sus alimentos.

—Si no eres capaz de aparecer por esa puerta en tan solo diez minutos no eres digno de ser mi ayudante, ¿entendiste Reim Lunettes? –se mencionó a sí mismo ya que no había nadie cerca y de todas formas no es que le importara dar a conocer sus pensamientos. El delicioso y nutritivo desayuno fue servido en cuestión de un par de minutos y el duque de cabellos rojos procedió a ingerirlo con calma. Poco faltaba para que terminara su rutina de alimentarse por las mañanas y el pequeño y muy exaltado Lunettes no había aparecido aún. Es una lástima, resultaba un muchacho prometedor y comprometido con su trabajo. Pensó para sí mismo el duque de mirada gris y largos cabellos mientras bebía su te, disfrutando el sabor de este con los ojos cerrados, naturalmente era el sabor preferido de Sheryl, sabor menta, al inicio no le había encontrado buen gusto pro con el pasar del tiempo –y sabiendo que era de su preferencia- encontró el sabor realmente agradable de disfrutar. El aroma le recordaba tanto a su amada mujer, ese aroma siempre estaba presente en todas las reuniones que citaba la Duquesa Rainsworth y que requería de su compañía para hablar sobre la política que envolvía al país, sobre la situación del Abbyss o sobre motivos que solo envolvían a los ducados a los que ellos pertenecían, sin importar la naturaleza de estas reuniones el duque disfrutaba y aprovechaba cada momento que pasaba cerca de la mujer de ojos almendrados y hermoso cabello caramelo perfectamente recogido, después de todo no es como si pudiera pasar todo el tiempo a lado de ella, ya que esa mujer podía ser tan terca y fría cuando se trataba de su persona, pero lejos de desagradarle lo enamoraba cada día más, y se decía a sí mismo que lo mismo pasaba con la elegante mujer y se lo repetía en varias ocasiones para reafirmar esos pensamientos. Sus pensamientos y divagaciones fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de la puerta, molesto respondió con voz serena y firme.

—Adelante. –por la puerta apareció la pequeña figura del portador de lentes, aquel pequeño que no tendría más de diez años hizo una reverencia ante el elegante señor que lo miraba seriamente.

—Buenos días Rufus-sama vengo a…-el niño no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por la grave voz del pelirrojo.

—No es necesario que digas algo más Reim, ya que a partir de este momento dejas de ser mi ayudante. –Reim se quedó en estado de shock al escuchar aquellas palabras, escuchar decir eso a su amo lo hizo sentir como si su vida hubiera terminado, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo muy malo para que el señor Barma no quisiera tenerlo más a su lado? ¿Era tan poco insignificante que no valía su tiempo? Era una deshonra para su familia, ser rechazado por aquel duque de gran conocimiento. Reim sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus castaños ojos.

—P-pero Ru-Rufus –sama yo…

—Silencio, no digas nada, solo ve a que te den algo de comer para que luego empaques tus cosas y te puedas marchar después.

—Pero Rufus-sama, ¿porque quiere deshacerse de mí? ¿Soy tan malo como sirviente? –trató de descubrir que había hecho mal, ya comenzaba a alterarse y estaba siendo un manojo de nervios que no podía articular correctamente las palabras en su boca.

—Esta mañana cuando necesité de tus servicios no estabas a mi disposición y eso es una falta que no puedo tolerar y no pasaré por alto. Además es mejor para ti el que dejes de estar a mi servicio. –por un momento las palabras que pronunció sonaron tristes y distantes como si recordara un acontecimiento desagradable. – Así que Reim Lunettes a partir de hoy yo…

— ¡Es que traigo una carta de la duquesa Rainsworth para usted! –por primera vez aquel niño se había atrevido a interrumpir a su amo algo que nunca creyó capaz de hacer se sorprendió de sobremanera pero la tensión del momento combinado con los nervios y el temor de ser despedido a una edad tan temprana lo llevaron a actuar por impulso.

— ¿Que dices? –nuevamente esa voz grave y profunda volvió a aparecer y Reim estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión seria su final.

—La duquesa, Sheryl-sama me interceptó en el camino y me pidió que le entregara esta carta, que era necesario entregársela lo más pronto posible. –el pequeño Lunettes alzó la mirada y observó como el semblante serio y aterrador del duque hasta ese momento se fue desvaneciendo para adoptar uno más feliz y con una muy enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? –sin esperar Rufus le arrebató la carta de las temblorosas manos aun con esa expresión que era igual a la de un niño que acaba de recibir un premio. –dime Reim ¿te la dio ella misma, como vestía? ¿seguía tan hermosa y resplandeciente como siempre?-el niño apenas pudo asentir y contestar a la gran cantidad de preguntas que formaba su amo. –¿te mencionó que era una carta de amor?, espera no me digas. –el duque abrió la carta y al leer su contenido sus ojos brillaron aún más si era posible. Reim se quedó en su lugar esperando a recibir una orden o a ser despedido por completo, de cualquier forma ahora sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al ver la actitud que había tomado su muy reservado y serio amo. –Maravilloso, simplemente magnifico me invita a tomar el té de medio dia, debo apresurarme no puedo llegar ni un minuto tarde, después de todo Sheryl ansia por verme y no pienso hacerla esperar. –comenzó a hablar al aire y solo era escuchado a medias por su sirviente que esperaba lo peor, el mayor se dio cuenta y mirándolo le habló. –que haces parado ahí Lunettes, ve a cortar el más hermoso ramo de rosas y arréglame uno de mis mejores trajes.

—¿Entonces no estoy despedido? –preguntó con más esperanzas que nunca.

—Por supuesto que no, me has dado la mejor noticia para alegrar mi dia. –en un arranque de felicidad Rufus Barma hizo lo que no había hecho antes tomó en su brazos al niño y tras acariciarle el cabello le dio un beso en este para enseguida volverlo a dejar en el suelo mientras seguía hablando para sí mismo. Reim quedó unos segundos congelado en su lugar procesando lo que había pasado. No solo había conservado su empleo y orgullo como sirviente además había sido felicitado por la cabeza principal del ducado, no recordaba haber tenido dia más feliz que este. Recomponiéndose se apresuró a acatar las órdenes de su amo y tener todo preparado lo más pronto posible para la salida del duque.

El momento de partir había llegado y el duque estaba de una forma elegante e impecable preparándose para subir a su carruaje, Reim se encontraba al lado de su amo también de forma impecable listo para acompañarlo y con el ramo de flores en mano.

—De acuerdo, ya todo está listo, solo hace falta las flores. Por favor Reim. –estiró el brazo y recibió el ramo de las pequeñas manos del chico.

—Se ve impresionante amo Rufus. –Reim elogio con pequeños brillos a su alrededor.

—Lo sé, Sheryl no podrá resistirse a mí. Por cierto ¿tienes preparada la cámara? –al castaño siempre se le había hecho raro del que su amo pidiera una cámara cada que veía a la duquesa, sin embargo nunca preguntó al respecto y solo se limitaba a obedecer las órdenes.

—Sí señor, está en buenas condiciones y lista.

—Perfecto. –Lunettes estaba por subir al carruaje cuando fue levantado de sus ropas impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. – ¿a dónde crees que vas pequeño bribón? –Reim desconcertado le respondió que solo iba a tomar asiento para hacerle compañía en su visita al ducado Rainsworth, Barma soltó una pequeña risa y dejó al niño nuevamente en el suelo. –claramente tu no iras conmigo, si vas no podré estar a solas con mi querida duquesa. Vamos has tus deberes y puedes tomarte el dia libre por hoy.- Sin decir más subió s su carruaje y emprendió el camino hacia su destino. Reim se había quedado parado algo decepcionado por no poder acompañarlo pero feliz de que se tomaría el dia libre, que obviamente aprovecharía para avanzar en otras tareas pendientes.

El carruaje se estacionó frente a la hermosa mansión y pronto fue recibido por los sirvientes de la casa que lo llevarían a su destino. Las sirvientas lo llevaron frente al salón de té y tocaron la elegante puerta de madera para anunciar su llegada, la voz de la duquesa se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y fue como música para los oídos de Rufus una vez que recibieron respuesta se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Oh Ru-kun, llegas justo a tiempo. –saludó la distinguida duquesa, lucia tan elegante y refinada como siempre, en su compañía se encontraba su hija Shelly que era tan hermosa como su madre, aunque Rufus pensaba que nada ni nadie podría igualar a la belleza de Sheryl en sus años de juventud, incluso ahora a una edad avanzada lucia tan hermosa como nadie, y finalmente en los brazos de su amada se encontraba aquella pequeña plaga, la hija de Shelly y nieta de Sheryl, no recordaba su nombre pero el solo verla hacia que Rufus pusiera una mueca de desagrado esa mocosa de no más de seis años podía disfrutar de estar en los brazos de su amada lugar que no era digno de nadie, ni siquiera de ella.

—Abuela, una señora con cara de mala te vino a ver. –interrumpió la pequeña antes de que pudiera devolver el saludo y una vena de enojo hizo aparición en su frente al escucharla decir eso, esa insolente niña como se atrevía a llamarlo de esa forma irrespetuosa.

—Jo jo jo, Sharon querida, no seas mal educada no debes señalar lo obvio aunque tengas razón. –se burló la carismática anciana. El enojo aumentó más para el pelirrojo que no tardó en demostrarlo.

—Que estás diciendo tu anciana decrepita. –lo último que Rufus observó fue esa sonrisa de Sheryl antes de ser golpeado fuertemente con un abanico de hierro que casi lo hace perder el conocimiento.

— ¿Decías algo, querido? –volvió a preguntar y Rufus solo bufó molesto.

—Ya, basta madre no debe ser tan cruel con Barma-sama. –reprendió Shelly pero su voz sonaba divertida que no pareciera molesta en lo absoluto. –vamos mi amor, discúlpate con el señor Barma y se respetuosa. –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sharon en brazos y la colocaba frente al visitante para que pudiera realizar lo pedido por su madre.

—Lo siento mucho Señor, pensé que era una distinguida señora, por favor acepte mis disculpas. –Rufus solo iba a hacer un además para alejar a la niña pero el ver el rostro sonriente de su anfitriona le hizo reconsiderar sus acciones.

—No hay problema, pequeña.

—Entonces los dejamos, madre nos vemos en un rato para ir a dar un paseo. –se despidió de su madre y tomo a su hija nuevamente en brazos para salir de la sala. –nos vemos duque Barma. –hizo un reverencia quien la devolvió. –muy bien cariño vamos a jugar un rato en lo que abuela se desocupa. –la niña de grandes ojos rosas asintió feliz y emocionada hasta que todo rastro de ellas desapareció al fin.

—Que nieta tan molesta tienes Sheryl.

—Qué cosas dices, Sharon es un amor y algún dia será toda una belleza como su madre y digna miembro de este ducado. –respondió feliz y orgullosa.

—Lo dudo mucho, después de todo no habrá mejor miembro de este ducado que tú, aun cuando tienes pésimo carácter. –extendió el brazo para entregarle las flores. –toma es un regalo de mi parte, acéptalas son con todo mi cariño. –la duquesa tomo el ramo para arrojarlo lejos de ella.

—Sabes muy bien que no tolero las rosas rojas.

—Se mas considerada, mi leal sirviente las cortó con esmero. –reclamó molesto.

—Entonces dale las gracias de mi parte al pequeño Reim.

—Como digas. –tenía ese gesto agrio en su rostro que solo Sheryl podía provocar. Tomó asiento frente a ella para dar inicio con la plática. –dime para que soy bueno, estoy a tus órdenes. –Sheryl sonrió a su amigo y se sintió feliz de poder tenerlo cerca, su corazón se llenaba de alegría cada que el duque estaba cerca y no podía tener mayor felicidad y tranquilidad que los momentos que pasaba a su lado, ya que Rufus sin importar que siempre estaría para ella incondicionalmente y eso la llenaba de felicidad absoluta.

La reunión duro un par de horas donde Rufus pudo apreciar la cercanía y la belleza de Sheryl y disfrutar el tiempo con ella. Se dirigía a su carruaje pero se desvió de su camino y buscó a la duquesa, quien ahora se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para la salida con su hija y su nieta. Buscando un lugar estratégico y ocultándose de los ojos de los demás se dispuso a tomar capturas de la figura de su amada, obviamente nadie se enteraría y este era su secreto así que lo tenía que hacer rápido y perfecto. Había tomado ya algunas fotos y se disponía a regresar a su carruaje pero fue interceptado por la mocosa de antes. La pequeña lo miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos rosas que le recordaban mucho al difunto marido de Shelly, tenía en sus brazos una muñeca de peluche, Barma no supo cómo responder, nunca antes lo habían atrapado en su travesura y ahora era vigilado por un gusano de nombre Sharon.

— ¿Que tiene en sus manos señor? –preguntó curiosa –y por qué está enfrente del cuarto de mi abuela? –se acercó a él formulando preguntas y tomando el mismo lugar que el mayor había tomado para poder observar a la duquesa pero por la corta estatura Sharon solo alcanzaba a ver matorrales. –no entiendo que ve, solo se ven los matorrales y las flores. Ya sé, de seguro vio una pequeña mariposa, ¿es eso? ¿Era bonita? ¿De qué color era? –a Barma ya comenzaba a fastidiarle la presencia de esa niña con sus tontas preguntas e impidiendo su escape.

— ¿Oye no se supones que ibas a salir a pasear con tu abuela? –hizo el intento de hacer que esta se alejara para poder regresar a su carruaje sin sospechas.

—Sí, mi abuela y mi madre se están preparando yo ya estoy vestida así que las estoy esperando. –respondió sonriente, de pronto dirigió su vista a las manos del duque donde pudo identificar a su abuela en las fotografías. –hey esa es mi abuela, ¿porque tienes fotos de ella? ¿Es una sorpresa? ¿Puedo verla? –sin darle tiempo a nada le arrebató las fotos y comenzó a verlas. –wow mi abuela se ve hermosa con su cabello suelto. Este vestido casi no le gusta pero se ve muy bonita.

—Oye devuélveme eso, las niñas buenas no hacen esas cosas, tu madre te va a regañar. –su paciencia se estaba agotando, esta niña era demasiado molesta.

—No yo quiero verlas, se ven muy bonitas esas fotos. –Sharon comenzó a alejarse con las fotos si no hacía algo estaba seguro que pronto estaría jodido, así que sin pensarlo le arrebató la muñeca de sus pequeñas manos ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada.

—Si quieres tu muñeca de vuelta, tendrás que darme esas fotos ahora mismo. –intentó negociar, sabía que sus acciones y su voz eran severa s pero no le importó, no hasta que sorprendida e intimidada por la conducta del mayor Sharon comenzó a llorar alarmando al duque de cabellos rojo. –no, no, deja de llorar las niñas no deben llorar. –al ver que no daba efecto aumento más el tono de su voz haciendo que Sharon llorara aún más fuerte. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él cuándo oyó a unas sirvientas preguntado por su damita y acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban. –discúlpame no quise hacerte llorar, si dejas de hacerlo te voy a dar dulces, ¿te gustan los dulces verdad?. –el llanto comenzaba a cesar mientras miraba al mayor frente a ella. –Mira tengo muchos y son de colores y sabores, son bonitos verdad.-dijo mientras colocaba en sus pequeñas manos un puñado de colorida confitería.

—S-Si, son bonitos, ¿y saben buenos?

—Claro que sí, son muy buenos y son todos tuyos. Ahora por favor devuélveme las fotos. ¿Sí?-Sharon miró los dulces, luego las fotos y finalmente al duque que ya estaba casi sudando cuando escucho más cerca aquellas voces. –si lo haces un día te presentare a mi sirviente, también es un niño y podrás jugar con él.

— ¿De verdad, de seguro me lo presentaras? –dijo ahora feliz el duque asintió y prometió que sería así, Sharon le entregó las fotos y se apresuró a aguardarlas. –de acuerdo esperare por tu sirviente.

—Una cosa, esto será un secreto ¿de acuerdo? –la niña asintió y el elegante hombre se aventó a los matorrales para ocultarse de las sirvientas que llegaron a donde estaba la niña.

Señorita Sharon, que le sucedió, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntaron preocupadas mientras la ayudaban a ponerse de pie y le entregaban su muñeca.

—Sí, estoy bien solo creí que había perdido a Roxane pero ya la encontré. Vamos mama está esperando. –emprendió las caminata hacia el interior de la casa junto a sus guardianas.

Barma suspiró aliviado cuando se hubieron ido, nunca antes había pasado por una situación así, no había sentido nervios hasta ese dia y todo por culpa de esa mocosa, nunca olvidaría este dia y sabía que no le caería en gracia la nieta de Sheryl después de esto. Se lamentaba el no haber llevado a su pequeño sirviente con él. Ahora lo sabía y tenía todo muy claro, Reim sería su as bajo la manga para mantener alejada a esa pequeña impertinente y no volver a pasar por una situación similar.

* * *

 **Ah escribir sobre el pequeño Reim y Rufus me llenó de felicidad y ternura y es que a pesar de todo y aunque no lo muestre yo se que Rufus quiere mucho a Reim, es su mayor confidente y probablemente la única persona que considera digna de confianza a parte de Sheryl y le tierne un enorme cariño que quise explorar cuando este iniciaba su servicio al ducado Barma.**

 **Siento que deje a Rufus algo OOc pero es que su personalidad cuando se trata de Sheryl cambia abruptamente y quise experimentar como se comportaría si alguna vez fuera atrapado por alguien mas pequeño en su travesura, ya fuera Reim, Sharon o alguien mas, creo que la de la mala suerte fue Sharon, quise aprovecharme de que esta no le agrada mucho al Duque como se vio en el manga y quise ponerle una experiencia de antaño que se sumara a esto.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la Próxima.**

 **Lucy los quiere ;)**


End file.
